1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the protection and concealment of bodily protrusions. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a method and apparatus for obfuscating, hiding, and otherwise concealing a nipple or undesirable raised moles, warts, and growths. This invention accordingly has application to any person that may wish to wear clothing that would otherwise allow the protrusion, profile image, or xe2x80x9ctentingxe2x80x9d of the garment over such bodily protrusions. For the sake of brevity, the following discussion is couched primarily in terms of nipple concealment, but it should be understood that the invention has application to any type of skin protrusion.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art regarding concealment of protrusions has been directed primarily toward addressing the often embarrassing problems associated with the tendency of the nipple to become erect in response to various stimuli, including abrasion and cold temperature. In recognition of these problems, numerous solutions have been proposed in the art as can be categorized generally into three types of approach: padded concealment, supporting concealment, and adhesive-edged constriction. These three approaches are often found in combination in individual devices.
Padded concealment xe2x80x9csolutionsxe2x80x9d include padded or foam devices that mimic the smooth curve of the skin surrounding the nipple or protrusion at a distance from the skin intended to allow the nipple enough room to erect into the pad. Because the nipple""s erection compresses the pad, a tenting effect can be avoided. A common drawback of these padded solutions is the very presence of a pad. The pad may occasionally create an unnatural curve. Furthermore, the pad is inappropriate for some clothing, such as relatively low-cut or xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d garments and swimwear. A particular combination of padded solution and constriction solution is well-known to women, who for years have employed bandage strips, often commonly referred to by the trademark BAND-AID, to provide resistance to such erection where traditional undergarments such as brassieres are an unacceptable option. The common use of such bandage strips is noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,640,288 and 4,553,550, both issued to Morihisa Hattori. Bandage strips provide an exemplary platform for discussing the drawbacks of the prior art.
Bandage strips carry with them at least three unacceptable disadvantages: (1) The evidence of nipple erection remains obvious beneath sheer and lightweight fabrics; (2) attachment and wearing of the bandage strip is uncomfortable and painful; and (3) if the bandage strip is applied when the nipple is in a relaxed state (non-erect), xe2x80x9ctentingxe2x80x9d of the bandage strip will still occur.
With respect to the first problem, the padded area of the bandage strip, which is often rectangular, exhibits a tendency to lift in response to the erection of the nipple, which lifting creates a tenting effect of the bandage strip; the profile of the padded portion of the bandage strip is therefore visible through such sheer and lightweight fabrics. Even if no appreciable xe2x80x9ctentingxe2x80x9d occurs, the bandage retains its own depth, and consequently has a profile above the skin. Particularly under sheer and lightweight garments, even a slight profile is unacceptable. Even if not noticeable to someone other than the wearer, the wearer is likely to be self-conscious about the profile, which may result in reduced confidence and less enjoyment of an evening. This heightened profile is common to bandage strips and virtually all other solutions to the problem of nipple erection. Such a heightened profile is undesirable for numerous reasons, including unnatural look (particularly with rectangular padded bandages), detraction from the appeal of the unaltered breast, or perceived incompatibility with intimate moments upon removal of garments. Rather than concealing the nipple, therefore, the heightened profile of a bandage strip, or other device that has a profile, actually draws additional attention to the area, exacerbating the problem, rather than solving it. This problem is even more prevalent due to the propensity of most solutions to allow some degree of xe2x80x9ctenting,xe2x80x9d that further exacerbates the problem.
The second problem is usually attributed to the fact that adhesive is employed in the nipple region. In the prior art, this was often uncomfortable and painful. In order to minimize the tenting effect and the unnatural profile, women occasionally employ small round bandage strips. These small strips emphasize a problem they share in common with traditional rectangular strips; namely, that the adhesive is painful and uncomfortable, especially during removal.
The third problem common to most concealment attempts is xe2x80x9ctenting.xe2x80x9d Even when applied properly, a bandage or prior art device that has an area around the nipple free of adhesive will exhibit a propensity to allow the nipple to erect beneath the adhesive-free area. The surrounding (edged) adhesive thus remains intact with the surrounding tissue, but the adhesive-free area lifts off of the skin. The result is a relatively smooth curvature of breast along the areas having adhesive, but a relatively pointed xe2x80x9cpeakxe2x80x9d characterizing the adhesive-free area. Such a peak is obviously unacceptable as it is unnatural in appearance and attracts unwanted attention.
Often found in connection with padded concealment, some have attempted to solve the problem of nipple erection and growth protrusions by devices that support the breast or other body part. The structure of the device may often be rigid enough or dense enough to obscure any erection or protrusion. Such supporting concealments are often used in conjunction with padding, which may be as simple as a thick fabric. It should be understood that some devices falling within the supporting concealment category may be as simple as a plastic shield that prevents the erection from protruding. The common disadvantage of supporting concealments, whether brassiere-type or shield-based, is the obviousness and visibility of the concealment. Such devices can often be seen beneath the clothing, and are difficult to orient in a fashion that would allow low-cut garments to be worn. Additionally, in certain instances women may not want a support function or may object to relatively rigid devices for various reasons of flexibility, comfort, and look.
Finally, many in the prior art have focused upon the use of adhesives to ensure compression of the nipple. The unifying characteristic of the embodiments and teachings of this approach is the perceived need to avoid application of the adhesive directly to the nipple itself, or to the protruding growth. This perceived need is due to two assumptions. First, it is assumed that, because preventing irritation of the erect nipple is a goal of the device, use of any adhesive on the nipple surface itself would be unacceptable due to pain during removal. Second, the prior art assumes that adhesively securing the edges of a concealment device to the surrounding skin will adequately obscure or prevent the protrusion of an erect nipple or growth. Each of these assumptions is incorrect and exacerbates the problems of tenting, profile, and discomfort. The present invention solves all of the mentioned problems by employing adhesive across and including the nipple surface.
The following stated objects of the invention are alternative and exemplary objects only, and should not be read as required for the practice of the invention, or as an exhaustive listing of objects accomplished.
An exemplary and non-exclusive alternative object of the invention is to provide a nipple concealment device and method that simply and painlessly obscures an erect nipple or protruding skin growth.
An exemplary and non-exclusive alternative object of the invention is to provide such a device and method that does not cause pain upon removal.
An exemplary and non-exclusive alternative object of the invention is to provide a nipple concealment device that can be easily and economically produced.
An exemplary and non-exclusive alternative object of the invention is to provide a nipple concealment device and method that can be used under sheer garments, lightweight fabric, low-cut garments, and swimwear with a substantially lowered visibility.
The above objects and advantages are neither exhaustive nor individually or jointly critical to the spirit or practice of the invention. Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art.
The present invention relates to a method and device for concealing embarrassing, unsightly, attention-attracting, or undesirable skin protrusions, including erect nipples, moles, scar tissue, and growths. This invention differs substantially from the prior art due in part to the recognition that adhesive can be removably affixed directly to the nipple or protrusion itself without undue discomfort during the wearing of the device or during its removal. Furthermore, the invention capitalizes upon the realization that significant advantages flow from a concealment xe2x80x9cpatchxe2x80x9d that has adhesive coating both the edge areas and the areas in contact with the nipple.
The present invention can be most simply described as a sheet of fabric (or any flexible material including papers) that has adhesive coated over a major portion of one side. That side is then adhered to the nipple or protrusion in a manner that allows the adhesive to directly contact the nipple (or protrusion) as well as the immediately surrounding areola and skin surface. The substantially continuous adhesion between the fabric and the skin, from the areas surrounding the nipple to the center of the nipple itself, creates a continuous, substantially flat (or, more particularly, a continuous curve that follows the natural curve of the surrounding tissue) profile. Most advantageously, the adhesive employed is a non-irritating, easily removable adhesive, such as may be commonly found in medical adhesives. The fabric can, of course, be of any color or configuration that would be beneficial for either concealment or decoration, as the wearer may desire.